Episode Guide
This is the episode guide of The3Tails. Season One Selena White, Emily Emery, and Jackie Sky are three girls who go for a swim at the beach. Not long afterward, they become lost in the ocean and find themselves in a cave. As the half moon rises, they find a spell; after reading it, they automatically come home. From there on, everything seems "normal", until water touches their skin. When Mia studies with Selena for school, she finds out the truth. Will Mia tell the secret? Episodes A Waters Change| Original Air Date: 8/14/10 Selena White, Jackie Sky, and Emily Emery are three urban girls who find themselves lost at sea. The girls end getting dragged into a mysterious cave. When Jackie finds a spell and reads it, things seem a little spooky from there on. The girls are automatically home again. The girls soon discover that they are mermaids. The Fight| Original Air Date: 8/29/10 Selena and Emily go over Jackie's house. While there they get into a fight. Emily feels very sad and without thinking she jumps into her pool. Unfortunately She forgot to lock her gates! Will Jackie and Selena help Emily hide her tail before her dad gets home? Cancun's Waters| Original Air Date: 9/17/10 The girls are in Mexico for a vacation. But the beach gets crowded. What will they do next? Birthday Tail| Original Air Date: 9/25/10 Jackie and Emily celebrate their birthday together. But while Jackie does her birthday speech, her friend Alina accidentally allows water to have contact with her skin. What happens? Charmed| Original Air Date: 10/7/10 The girls are feeling adventurous and decided to go the the place that turned them into mermaids (The Rock). But while they are there the half moon strikes them and end up getting under a long spell. will they ever find their way home? Halloween Horror Night| Original Air Date: 11/13/10 It is Halloween and the girls just finished doing their trick or treating. While walking the girls get possessed under the full moon which turns them into vampire-mermaids, what will they do? Study Hazard| Original Air Date: 11/23/10 Mia asks Selena to help her study. While they are talking Mia purposely pours water on Selena and finds out she is a mermaid. Selena wants to tell Emily and Jackie about the event but she keeps on forgetting about it. Will Mia tell about her secret? Mia's Revenge| Original Air Date: 12/11/10 Mia comes over Selena's to tell her that she is "sorry". Selena pretends she doesn't know why, but she is with Emily and Jackie and they really don't know why Mia is there. Then, Mia pours water on the girls, takes a picture on her phone, and runs away. What will happen? Christmas Disaster| Original Air Date: 12/26/12 Emily does not want to go to her Christmas party she takes a swim. How bad of it was the idea for her to go swimming? The Attack Original Air Date: 1/7/11 The half moon is in two days and the girls are making preparations. While walk a Jackie get attack by a water tentacle from a puddle near her. Will Selena, Emily and Mia find her in time? Sea Change| Original Air Date: 2/9/11 When the half moon is out, the girls decides to go swimming before it comes out. But, Mia eavesdrops; this allows her to go to The Rock. When She loses sight of them she explores the ocean and eventually transforms into a mermaid at the rock. Season Two Now, Mia is a mermaid. She's still mean, doesn't know how to use her powers, and does not know that she cannot tell anyone about her being a mermaid. When she finds out, she really doesn't care. With Jackie, Selena, and Emily helping her, it is a big struggle. Can they handle Mia? How will they manage when Mia's friend comes in? Can they handle their new enemy Faith? Episodes Pressure Tail| Original Air Date: 2/7/11 Ever since Mia turned into a mermaid, she has been under a lot of pressure. Keeping her secret, finding her powers - she runs away. Will Jackie, Selena, and Emily find her? Tail Trouble| Original Air Date: 3/22/11 Emily finds a potion while swimming. When she shows it to Jackie and Selena, they have no clue what it is. Without thinking, she drinks it. Turns out, she pops her tail and it won't go away! Jackie and Selena have to go to school, so they ask Mia to watch over Emily. Will the two girls become friends? School Tail| Original Air Date: 4/23/11 The girls go on a school trip. But, they forget one major problem - it's a half-moon! They soon find out that one of them are going to pop a tail at 5:17. Who will it be? Sink or Swim| Original Air Date: 5/27/11 Mia has not gone swimming since she turned into a mermaid. While talking a walk on the beach, she spots Jackie, Selena, and Emily. When she ask them for help, Selena quickly refuses. She takes a dangerous step and goes swimming on her own. Will the girls find her? Answers or Not| Original Air Date: 5/7/11 When Selena is walking in her backyard, she finds a book owned by a mermaid from 1831. When the girls read it together, everything comes true. But when Jackie throws it away, it turns out the book was alive... Power Outage| Original Air Date: 8/9/11 Yahoo! Vacation time! Emily invites Jackie and Selena on her vacation to her beach house with her father. But their powers get out of hand, and Emily just can't take it. What will she do? Scaly Trouble| Original Air Date: 10/15/11 Mia makes a new friend at school, Nikki. This makes Mia even more mean to Jackie, Emily, and Selena. The good thing is that Nikki is really kind to the girls, which annoys Mia. Bigger problems get into the way, and the girls end up having a color change in their tails. Black Revenge| Original Air Date: 12/23/11 It's Christmas, and Selena gets a mysterious present under her tree. When she opens it, she faints. Jackie and Emily get worried and almost end up losing their powers, because of the mysterious culprit that almost put Selena in the hospital...was Faith! 1871 Part 1| Original Air Date: 4/16/12 Mia finds a necklace at the rock. Inside the necklace, lays a piece of paper. They take it out and reads Faith on it. Turns out the first person, who says her name on the paper gets captured by Faith and that was Emily! Part 2| Original Air Date: 4/15/12 The next day, the girls search for the necklace. While searching, Emily has physical contact with water and hits her head on a rock, getting knocked out in the process. Jackie and Selena call the ambulance. When Jackie and Selena went to visit Emily, she does not remember them. Wanting their friend to remember them, the girls end up searching for a potion to get her to remember them. The girls soon meet Faith with Emily. Seeing who the real antagonist is, Emily stabs Faith, who "dies." The girls reunite and leave Faith's body there, thinking she is dead... Season Three Jackie, Selena, and Emily think that Faith is dead, but she isn't. Now, the girls live their lives thinking she is dead. New adventures will rise, and new mermaids will appear. But most of all, drama appears between the mermaids. Which one of them can actually kill Faith, once and for all? Episodes It's Back| Original Air Date: 9/26/12 Emily is having very strange dreams about notes and Faith. When Selena finds a real note, they find out that Faith is not dead. Determined to know the truth, the girls go to the Rock to see what they can find. While researching, Selena vanishes. What happens next? Back Again| Original Air Date: 12/15/12 Jackie and Emily are still trying to find Selena, but Mia is acting strange again. Most of all, potions keep coming back. When Emily finds a note in her locker, it might just help her and Jackie bring Selena back. Christmas Magic| Original Air Date: 12/26/12 The mermaids' powers are acting strange, whereas Christmas is around the corner. To find more details, the girls head to the Rock. But instead, they found something that is even weirder than their powers acting up. Is This a Trick?| Original Air Date: 3/21/13 After Faith stole the book from Selena, the girls decide to track her down... only to find out that Faith may not be behind all of it. At school, Jackie and Olivia are studying together. While Olivia was away, Jackie finds the spell book in Olivia's bag. Spells & Magic| Original Air date: 6/20/13 When Emily, Selena, and Jackie think they're taking a break from the whole Faith thing, they decide to relax on the beach. But when Selena tells them about Magic caves, they all want to go and check them out. Magic happens. Is Faith really gone, or is she always watching? Secret's Aren't Safe Part 1| Original Air Date: 10/25/2013 The girls are out swimming and find a necklace, but it's not just an ordinary necklace; it's Faith's. Once the girls confront her, they realize that if they destroy that necklace, it will help them get rid of her - once and for all! Somebody is Hiding Something| Original Air Date: 3/28/2014 Emily, Selena, and Jackie start to get closer in unraveling the mystery behind Faith. The Finale Countdown| Original Air Date: 11/5/2014 Emily, Selena, and Jackie go on their final mission to take down Faith once and for all. Season 4